Jasper and Me
by Bella Sangue
Summary: Bella moves in with Charlie as a sophomore and meets Jasper sans Cullen family. Jasper and Bella become best friends. Alice is already with the Cullens. This is what happens when they meet on the first day of their junior year. JXA & BXE ALWAYS!
1. Chapter 1

Jasper and Me- Chapter 1

I met Jasper on my first day of my sophomore year. I had just moved in with my somewhat estranged father after the peaceful death of my mother. It was about six months into the school year so I started school on the first day of the new school year. My mother had been an alcoholic when I was a child, and died on the eve of her eighth anniversary of sobriety. We knew it had been coming so my dad had flown down to help me with all of the funeral arrangements and what not. Then it had been decided that I would come and live in the beautiful town of Forks, Washington. I had been prepared for the loss of my tragically beautiful mother and so when she finally died, I mourned for about three weeks and then, kissed my mother's grave with a final goodbye, and did not look back.

I had been terribly nervous on my first day, but my father Charlie had been kind enough to buy me a car to get to and from school. Also I had told him that I was going to get a job so the used truck was the perfect gift. When I finally rolled into the parking lot I was trying desperately hard not to hyperventilate. I could never relate to people my own age, and usually came off as shy and warm or cold and distant. I strolled into the office, trying to keep my head held high full of confidence, while I cowered on the inside. Once I had gotten my schedule I headed off to my first class, and tried desperately to avoid the stares and whispers that were pointed at me. I continued like this for the rest of the day, until I went to lunch, which I was dreading. I walked into the cafeteria, got my food, and not wanting to attract too much attention walked over to a table in the corner of the room and sat down without looking to see if there was anybody else occupying the table. I sat down and tried to look distracted by my food when I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked up quickly to see a beautiful blonde boy who looked a little old to be a sophomore in high school, but I recognized him from my English class.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to intrude. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled a breathtaking smile, "No, I don't mind at all. You're Miss Swan aren't you?"

"Yeah, Bella. What's your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I said with a smile.

"I believe the pleasure is all mine" he said smiling back.

I laughed and looked into his eyes, "Did you seriously just say that?"

He looked shocked for a moment and then paused and joined in laughing with me as well. We continued talking until the end of lunch and haven't been separated since. He was my best friend from that day on and I was his. We talked about everything and anything. And it was only about a month or so after our introduction that I finally discovered what he was. A vampire.

However with this discovery, the only thing that changed was the level of intimacy in our friendship. Sometimes he would come over in the middle of the night when I was sick, or had a huge essay that I hadn't finished. He would either keep me awake or end up doing it for me. We were the best of friends and while everyone suspected more, we remained only friends knowing full well that we were not made for each other for _that _type of love. Instead he helped me get through high school for the first time and I helped him survive it for the tenth time. H

He told me of how he was changed into a vampire by a rogue vampire when he was a nineteen year old soldier serving in the Civil War. He had gone a human drinking binge for about thirty years before he became disgusted with himself and decided that he would search for a different way of living. He found a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen who had taught him how to drink from animals. They had been as close as brothers, until one night he lost control and attacked someone. Before he killed the human he ran, ashamed and guilty, leaving Carlisle behind to clean up his mess. He had not contacted Carlisle since. (He reassured me that while I had a wonderful scent that he had not had human blood in over a hundred years and had managed to maintain control since that slip up once.) I tried to persuade him that maybe he should try to find him. Tell him why he left. But he said that he just wasn't ready yet so I decided not to push him. I tried to ask him once about what had provoked him to attack the human but he did not tell me so I dropped the subject without further explanation. Also I tired to ask him about why he was alone, how he had not managed to find someone to love after all these years. Surely he had met other vampires beside Carlisle. But again he refused to talk me about it. It was okay though, with his power he understood that I was disappointed that he wasn't comfortable enough with me yet to tell me but also that _I _understood how difficult it must be for him to share something like this with me. So yet again, I acquiesced.

He still warned me every now and then about how I should stay away from him because he was dangerous but I made sure that he knew that he was stuck with me for as long as we both wanted to be friends. And this was the way things were for us for the rest of sophomore year and for the whole summer. Nothing disturbed the balance of our paradoxical relationship until the beginning of our junior year. That is when the fun really started.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper and Me- Chapter 2

The night before our junior I invited Jasper over to help me pick out what to wear. I only planned things out like this when I was nervous, and his power worked wonders on me. He told me everything I needed to hear, and calmed me into a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and grateful for my best friend's vampire powers.

I got dressed in jeans and a long grey shirt and put on some silver ballet flats. Then I went to the bathroom and did my hair, put on some eye shadow, mascara, and lots of eyeliner, and headed downstairs to get something to eat before I left. Charlie had left me a note on the counter wishing me a great first day of school and I nearly started crying. It was just such an unexpected and cheesy parental gesture. Okay so I was being a bit of a pushover but I mean come on, the guy can barely do his own laundry let alone act like Mr. Mom. I took a deep breath and headed out front to my truck, after putting the note in my memory box.

Last night while I had been stressing, Jasper and I had compared schedules and I was happily surprised to find that we had four out of seven classes together. My schedule was

1.) PE

2.) Honors English

3.) Art 2

4.) Honors History

5.) Algebra 2

6.) Italian 3

7.) Chemistry

Jasper was in my PE, English, History, and Italian classes. I was more than relieved to discover that he would be there to keep myself from hurting anyone too bad in my PE class.

I walked into the gym thankful that no one had to dress down on the first day of school. I saw Jasper, looking "emo"-ish, at the top of the bleachers and laughed. Given the fact that he was an empath, I found it hilarious that he tended to look so "emo" (A/N- because, of course, emo is derived from the word emotional, enough said). I walked up the bleachers and sat down next him.

"Good morning, star shine." I said just a tad condescendingly. He turned to look at me and laughed.

"Nice to see you too. Sleep well?" He asked with a proud smile.

"Yes, thank you very much for putting me out of my misery."

"Anytime, Bella, anytime." He said looking down all of the people on the bleachers.

"So how is everyone feeling today?" When we got bored during class we always discussed people's emotions and came up with hilarious stories as to why they were feeling that way. Usually the real reasons weren't as fascinating but it kept up our good spirits as we soldiered through the day. Especially when it came to the embarrassing ones, like lust and sexual frustration.

"Apparently there is a lot of excitement and curiosity today. I haven't felt this much curiosity since the day you got here." He said.

"Ooo, you know what that means." I looked over at his confused face, "New students!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh great, now I am going to have to deal with all kinds of emotions like crushes and envy. Maybe I should skip school today…" he said thoughtfully.

I looked at him with murder in my eyes. "If you even so much as look at the door, I will make your 'change' look like a day in the park. Is that clear?" I said in a low growl.

He laughed and nodded in understanding. Sometimes I would wonder, as I knew he did as well, about how casually I spoke about all things supernatural. Also how natural it felt to both of us, how our reactions were so nonchalant.

We continued through our classes without much ado. In English we discovered that we had both read more than half (in his case all) of the assigned reading list already. Art flew by and next thing I knew I was meeting up with Jasper for our last class before lunch. During history I realized that I would have to keep Jasper in check so that he did not correct the teacher on his numerous mistakes. But I knew it would be a struggle, because I could hardly control my _laughter_ at Jasper's expression let alone _him_!

After class, we went down to the cafeteria after that and got in line. Jasper started acting strange as soon as we walked in the cafeteria doors and I waited until we were sitting down to ask him why. He told me to look and see if I saw anything different about the cafeteria. I creased my eyebrows together but followed his directions. I turned in my seat and looked around. I saw white walls, brown tables with benches with some familiar-ish kids sitting to the side of the room, a row of tables with chairs that were occupied, the table closest to us occupied by four beautiful pale people, the windows on the other side of the room, a vending machine, a- shit! Who were _they_? Why did they all look like Jasper? And why the hell were they staring at Jasper and I with frustration and murder in their eyes?

A/N- So here is chapter two of Jasper and Me. Again if anybody has any questions or suggestions I would be happy to address them. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't abandoned you I have just been really busy with my Honors classes and my stupid social life. Haha.

Jasper and Me- Chapter 3

They were all incredibly beautiful. That much was for sure. The kind of beautiful that drew attention, which they most certainly didn't need let alone want. It was bad that they had come to school here, with Jasper looking almost exactly like them; it would be difficult to explain why they looked so alike.

The one closest to us was big and scary looking, until you saw how his eyes danced beneath his dark curly hair, a perpetual smile gracing his lips even when he scowled. Next was a blonde girl sitting next to him beautiful in an obvious supermodel kind of way that made every single boy in the room have problems with emotions, such as a disgusting amount of lust, which Jasper would resent her for later. After that came a stunning, petite, girl, who had short spiked hair and an easily excitable attitude. She could not keep herself from staring at Jasper and I found myself wondering whether or not something would… click, between them. Last but not least was an auburn haired boy, who was not only the most indescribable definition of perfection, but was also glaring at _me_ with hatred and frustration. Great, just fucking great.

The bell rang soon after, and Jasper and I walked off to our Italian class without a backwards glance, though I could feel their eyes watching us as we left. Italian flew by as well, with Jasper sitting beside me monitoring my boredom. Once the bell rang, Jasper walked me to Chemistry and told me to meet him by his car after class. I walked into class and noticed that one of _them_ was in this class and not only that but we had assigned seating and apparently God hated me.

I walked over to my spot next to him and tried to distract myself with doodling and some poetry that I tended to write. I also attempted to ignore his staring, which he continued throughout the whole period. The moment the bell rang, he was out of his seat and out the door just a _little _too fast for someone who wanted everyone to believe they were human! I got my stuff together and tried to reassemble my nerves after having them torn apart from the stress of the last hour. I took calming breathes as I walked to Jasper's car, only to find that he was not alone. The Cullen's were talking to him when I walked up, and as I came to stand next to Jasper it got quiet and I could tell that my presence was making the situation worse.

"Um, right, okay. Jasper, I'll meet you at my house once you're finished. Okay? See ya." And I turned and walked to my own car. I drove out of the parking lot and glanced in my rearview mirror just in time to see the Cullen's getting into their own car before driving off. I smiled to myself when I saw the shorter girl with black hair and Jasper share a 'look' before her door shut. _Oh Jasper, there may be hope for you yet,_ I thought as I turned down my street.

A/N- I am sorry that this chapter was short but I plan on posting another chapter tomorrow or Tuesday. I am really hoping to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. So please review, THANK YOU!! )


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper and Me- Chapter 4

Jasper pulled up behind me a few minutes after I let myself inside. I didn't hear the front door open but I did feel a cold breath on my neck and a soft breathing pattern tickling my ear. Since I knew that a.) Charlie's breath is never that cold, b.) Charlie would never ever get this close to me, and c.) Charlie was at work, I successfully deduced that the person standing behind me was a certain vampire and best friend.

"You know, breaking into the Chief of Police's house is never a good idea. Even if you are best friends with his daughter, oh and a vampire." I said with a smile not turning around from my desk upstairs. I had just started my homework before Jasper interrupted me with his _Silence of the_ _Lambs_ routine.

"Hah, well, I've got some interesting news for you!" He said leaning up against my desk so he could see my face. I put my pencil down and looked up at him expectantly.

"Apparently our presence is requested at one Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house this evening." He said in a light and almost cheery tone but with a blank look on his face. Still, I could tell it was just a façade, and that underneath that calm exterior was a frantic and nervous Jasper who needed comforting. I sighed, taking his hand and pulled him over to the bed where we both sat down.

"Jasper, we both know that you need to face this. He is quite possibly the most important person you have or will ever meet. Not including me, obviously." I teased him with a wink. I knew that he wouldn't want to admit that he was feeling very insecure about this, so I figured if I tried to lighten up a bit, then he wouldn't shut down and ignore my advice. "You need to give yourself some credit. You can do this. Besides, from what you've told me about him, he will just be happy to have you back. I'm sure he has been worried sick about you all of these years." I said with a reassuring smile. "Plus, that one girl, with the short black hair, I think she likes you." I sang. He looked up at me shocked.

"What?! What are you talking about?" He said, obviously flustered.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, Jasper Whitlock. I saw the look on your face when you were watching her get in her car. You like her!" I replied. He paused for a moment, as if considering something. Then he sighed.

"Was it that obvious?" I squealed with delight at his admission.

"Yes, but only to me." Then I noticed something. "Jasper you didn't see her looking at you, did you?"

"When?" He asked nervously.

"Not when you were oh so subtly stealing glances at each other in the parking lot, but in the cafeteria. You didn't see the way her eyes were drinking in _every_ aspect of you?" I watched him grow embarrassed, and smile like an idiot.

"She did?" I laughed and answered his question with one of my own.

"So, why am I coming with you tonight? I mean not that I don't want to, it's just that from the way the atmosphere completely changed when I walked up to you guys in the parking lot- I was worried that I just broke up a secret service meeting."

"They didn't know that you knew I was a vampire. But now that they do, they want to meet you and make sure that you will keep their secret as well, seeing as how you are not mentally retarded and would notice that they resemble me.

"So we are going to go over there for a 'dinner' meeting thing. Seeing as how you are going to be the only human there and you are going to be in a room full of vampires, you will want to look your best so that you don't kill me with your usual insecurity issues. Even though you are obviously beautiful. But that's another story for another time.

"Go get ready, and I will wait here for you until you're done and then we can leave Charlie a note and head out. Sound good?" He finally finished his monologue to give me a chance to answer, though I was still blushing at his comment on my insecurities.

"Uhm, sure, I won't be long." I suddenly got a streak of brilliance and quickly added, in a sugar coated voice, "Hey, while you're waiting would you mind doing some of my homework for me? Please?" I said batting my eyelashes in a pleading manner.

"Ugh! I'm going to end up having to take your high school exit exam for you. I have been doing your homework for you so often it's a wonder that you didn't fail last year's finals!" But he got up and sat down at my desk anyway, while I got my stuff together to get ready.

About a half hour, I came back out with my hair pulled back in some up and some down and slightly curled at the ends with my makeup fully refreshed. I had changed into some gray drainpipe jeans and my favorite v-neck blue sweater and some classic black converses.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, let me write that note for Charlie then we can go." I went downstairs and wrote Charlie's note.

_Dad,_

_Went over to Jasper's to work on an Italian Project. Don't wait up; we might get a movie when we are finished. I will call you if I'm going to be late. _

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I left it on the counter where he would see it and locked the door behind me on my way out. We hopped into Jasper's car and drove over to the other side of town and pulled into a private driveway that was overgrown with plants. We came to a stop in front of the most beautiful white house I had ever seen. It was huge and I was instantly a little intimidated, but I calmed myself down knowing it would only make Jasper feel worse. I looked over at his closed eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never." I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me and nodded once.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." He opened the door and ran over to my side to open my door. We walked quietly up to the front porch and he knocked on the front door while looking at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it once, and the front door swung open.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper and Me- Chapter 5

The door swung open to reveal the girl with short black hair as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice. Jasper told us a little about you and I'm so glad to meet you. I-"

"Alice, darling, give them a chance to breathe," a motherly figure interrupted Alice's rant from farther down the room. I could have sworn I heard someone say something about not all of us needing to breathe anyway. But the slightly older woman continued, "Please, Jasper, Bella, come in. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. I assume you've met everyone else?"

Jasper led me inside and shut the door behind us as I replied, "No, I don't think I have met anybody properly yet. Except Alice of course." I finished with a warm smile towards the still jumping vampire.

"Oh, well then, please introduce yourselves to Bella while I get something in the kitchen." She said turning to walk, presumably, to the kitchen.

The blonde girl raised her hand and looked me over for a moment, saying cautiously, "I am Rosalie," then gesturing to the large, dark haired man next to her, she said, "and this is my husband Emmett." Emmett nodded in my direction, with a huge grin on his face.

"You were the one driving the M3 today weren't you?" I paused as she nodded assessing me, "Gosh, it's a fabulous little car. I've been dreaming about it for about a year. When did you get it?"

Her eyes lit up and I felt her approval. She was about to answer when Esme walked in.

"Edward? Where are you?" Esme called as she set down a tray with food, presumably for me. I could sense she was proud for remembering to serve hors d'oeuvres to the human guest, and in my head I congratulated her. They even looked edible; which was a nice surprise from someone who hadn't human food for at least a few decades. That is how long Jasper told me it usually takes to get in control of your thirst enough to be around human for extensive amounts of time. Plus she looked like a 1920's movie star so I predicted that that was when she was changed.

"Coming, Esme," was his muffled reply. And suddenly he was standing beside her. I could never get used to vampire powers. "Carlisle should be home any second."

Esme glared at him for a moment before he turned to look at Jasper and I sitting on the couch. "Forgive me, Bella, correct? I am Edward, Carlisle's first son." He said, as he flashed me the world's most breathtaking smile. I was saved from the embarrassment of stuttering something stupid when Carlisle walked in the front door and froze upon seeing who was sitting on the couch.

Carlisle sucked in a gust of air and staggered over to Jasper. Jasper stood up and they looked at each other for a moment. Then they started laughing and hugging. I stood up and gave Jasper a hug after Carlisle stopped, and tried to stifle the tears leaking from my eyes.

"Carlisle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"I'm so sorry, I have not had the pleasure of an introduction yet. Clearly you are here with Jasper, but what is your name?" He said shaking my hand with both of his.

"I am Bella Swan."

"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes. I am." I then turned to Jasper, "See, what did I say?! I told you what was going to happen and was I right?"

Jasper looked at me ecstatic and bashful at the same time. Once Jasper, Carlisle, and I stopped laughing and crying and talking we looked around the room and noticed all of the blank and confused stares and started laughing some more before we finally got around to explaining.

A/N Hey folks! Sorry it's taken me forever and a half to update. I know the chapters are really far apart but, I'm falling short on energy and inspiration! Also I re-did chapter four, hopefully it is written a little better. Anyway, reviews keep me updating faster (-ish) so pretty please be dolls and review. You guys have been totally great and I really look forward to seeing what you guys have to say!


End file.
